<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood of the Covenant by uncontrollablesobbing_mp3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762878">Blood of the Covenant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3/pseuds/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3'>uncontrollablesobbing_mp3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, Blood and Gore, I Cannot Die Like A Man; I Have A Beta Reader, Post L’manburg Election, Temporary Character Death, hello my name is simon and this idea broke into my house and stole my choccy milk, if you have issues with the above mentioned please don’t read, just for those of you with triggers: this isn’t a very fluffy fic, sleeper agent techno, thats for you dellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3/pseuds/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, say it, daemon, say it!” Schlatt said triumphantly  “I awaken you, in the name of the blood god!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>only best friends (tagged later), we don’t ship here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey folks!!<br/>welcome to my new little pet project for the month of october! i like spooky month as much as many other people, so... spooky story for spooky month!!</p><p>HUGE thanks to @thespottedowl on ao3 for beta reading! absolute royalty shit!!<br/>i hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the day of the visa, and, to be completely honest, Wilbur was having a good day for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had brought his new friend along for a tour and built a house with him- he was ignoring the whole wedding and drug dealing section- and seemed a tad exhausted by the end of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur felt the same; he wasn’t quite used to so many high-energy people interacting, although he knew that a month ago he’d have thrived off the interaction. His banishment from Manburg had changed him, and he wasn’t sure if it was for the better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still within Manburg borders, beginning the hike back to the Pogtopia base, when all three communicators buzzed- a call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur answered blindly. “Who’s calling?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, now, you don’t check your contacts?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Schlatt.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The man chuckled, and Wilbur felt a chill run down his spine. He didn’t let it phase him, though- he couldn’t. Not after Tommy and Techno had already seen him break all the way down after his banishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d say it’s good to hear from you, but I think we both know that’s a lie,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Schlatt droned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you still in Manberg?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked between his two companions, one of which had propped himself up on the outside wall of one of Eret’s towers, and the other was keeping guard, holding himself between the country they were exiled from and his clients. “No, we’ve already left.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhetorical question, Will. I can see you from up here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wilbur looked around with a jolt, and Schlatt laughed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>To your right. I actually had something I wanted to discuss with the three of you. If you’ll just stay there, I’ll come and tell you what’s up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes landed on the suited man, walking down the oak path towards him, and he pulled Tommy off the wall, ignoring the teen’s protests. “No, I think we’re fine. We’re gonna go back to our base,” Wilbur said, voice steely. Techno nodded in acknowledgement, readying his dark axe and shield. “I don’t think we want to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look, it’ll take maybe five minutes. It’s important enough that I’d be willing to give you an extra day visa for it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An extra day?” Tommy asked, and though Wilbur shushed him, he still seemed intrigued. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, obviously it’s important. I wouldn’t do something like this out of nowhere for people I banned from my country.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words made Wilbur’s blood start to boil, but he suppressed the urge to curse him out. Just barely. Tommy was ready to throw hands over the comment, and Wilbur set a hand on his shoulder. “Not worth it,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno gave him a side-eyed look, a slight smirk gracing his face to tell Will just how bloodthirsty his pink-haired friend was. “Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush.” Wilbur swatted at his arm. “We’ll give you five minutes, Schlatt, so you’d better be fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air grew tense as he approached, wide grin on his face. He looked the same as ever, same suit, same hair, same horns, same unnervingly red eyes. Techno moved to cover the pair, glaring at him, tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Technoblade.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You look different,” Schlatt said. “New haircut?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh.” Techno shrugged. “I mean, I guess, I haven’t really cut it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt nods. “Yeah, yeah. If you need someone for that, I think, uh, Eret does that kinda stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know, thanks.” Techno said, and Tommy nudged him in the arm, bringing him back to attention. He stiffened once more, and Wilbur had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. For a mercenary turned dedicated farmer, he was sure easily distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Schlatt?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Straight to the point like always, eh, Wilbur?” He sighed. “No worries about your ex-friends or anything, no... big show of being the good guy for your own conscience, like you always manage to do?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wilbur huffed, trying to keep his frustration in check. “I’m tired, Schlatt. I’d much rather be asleep right about now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘Course you are. That’s fine with me. I was just going to give Technoblade here a proper welcome, since all that was so rudely interrupted by you.” He nodded towards Tommy, who murmured a choice word or two just out of earshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, five minutes, and we’re not leaving his side.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” Schlatt smiled, wide and threatening. “Well, welcome officially to Manberg, the best and only country on this little slice of land. I’m glad you finally got yourself out of the whole farming business, that shithole didn’t suit someone of your caliber at all.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Techno rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I mean, I didn’t have to talk to anyone, so it was.. Pretty positive…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sure, sure, people are difficult. But I think you just haven’t found the right place yet. And, of course, I wouldn’t turn anyone away for any undue reason.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bullshit!” Tommy yelled, about to start a string of expletives, but Wilbur dragged him back, shushing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>* I want to see if Techno starts to doubt, * he whispered to Tommy. He froze, and let Wilbur set him back down on the ground without any struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You banished my associates.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>* D’you think he will? * Tommy whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my reasons. Anyways!” Schlatt put a friendly hand on his shoulder, looking the other man straight in the eye. “There’s always an apartment with your name on it when you’re ready.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Techno said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt shrugged, letting go. “Oh well. Could’ve been like old times, you know.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nah, I like overthrowin’ governments more than working with you.” Techno said, a slight laugh in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, man,” Schlatt hummed. “In that case, one last thing.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wilbur edged closer to Tommy, ready to leave right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah?” Techno asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanguis enim sanguinem deus,” Schlatt said lowly, and Techno froze. There was a flickering of reddish energy that sparked on the tines of Techno’s crown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s- Techno, what did he say?” Wilbur asked quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy picked up on the concern in that instant. “Stay with us, Techno. What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s eyes glossed over, and his grip on his netherite ax tightened. “Blood...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, say it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daemon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, say it!” Schlatt said triumphantly. “I awaken you, in the name of the blood god!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno was completely silent and stiff, and Wilbur could see his normally blue-hued eyes darken to a murky purplish color. The axe in his hand glinted almost menacingly, his grip tightening and loosening. Finally, his pink-haired friend let out a long breath. “Blood in His Name. Blood for the Blood God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one swift motion, he deftly embedded his axe into Tommy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all chaos after that. Wilbur backpedaled, trying to pull Tommy away, but the second blow of the great axe struck the younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>TommyInnit was slain by Technoblade using [Peace Axe]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next instant, Techno turned on Wilbur, face stiff and neutral. He had no clue what was happening, and so he relied on fear and instinct alone, lunging to get out of reach. Somewhere behind him, Schlatt was laughing maniacally, cheering praises for the god that Techno had so long claimed to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first blow struck Wilbur in the back, toppling him forward and into the hard-packed dirt. He could feel the gashed skin burning, blood starting to seep into the fabric of his coat as he scrambled to stand and run again, but Techno was already on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second blow landed across his neck, and he blacked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WilburSoot was slain by Technoblade using [Peace Axe]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He respawned in the bunker, Tommy on the floor next to him, breathing heavily. He put a soothing hand on the teen’s shoulder and tuned back in to the communicator. “Techno, what the hell-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Yes! Everything’s going exactly as planned! Come on, Technoblade, I’ll show you to your apartment now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you.. oh my god, I forgot you did that sort of thing. That’s the vampirism part of it, right? God, those old deals are effective!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>... Blood.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud crash, and the scraping of an axe against stone. Schlatt shrieked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?! Not me, you idiot, you’re supposed to just kill the traitors-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sickening squelch, and another pained scream from the president. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No! No, please, I’ll pay you extra, don’t-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jschlatt was slain by Technoblade using [Peace Axe]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>An eerie silence fell over the call, and Wilbur could hear Techno breathing heavily, and the stone scraping sound appeared again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered, and there was a crunch. Footsteps, walking away. Techno was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The_Eret: itd be really funny if he weren’t running for his life right now</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another day another chapter! i’m gonna try uploading weekly? idk, maybe it’ll work. enjoy tho!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The_Eret: whoa</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The_Eret: what just happened?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TommyInnit: DONT GET CLOSE TO TECHNO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jschlatt: yeah don’t try to talk to him</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jschlatt: there’s no stopping the whole ritual now</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WilburSoot: Schlatt what do you mean</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>WilburSoot: What did you do to him?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jschlatt: i’ll explain in the morning</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jschlatt: for now, Manburg citizens, stay inside and don’t let technoblade in at all</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jschlatt: he will kill you</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A young boy sits in a field of nether-wart, holding in his hand a precious nugget of gold, which he admires with a smile. He is covered in soot and scratches, burns littering his thin, muscled arms. However, when he stands, he doesn’t waver, instead dashing with youthful energy to the nether brick structure not too far away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No one double-takes at his face, but a particularly cruel young piglin or two attempt to trip him as he makes his way to the heart of the fortress. He dodges and weaves about without a care, comfortable in his surroundings.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When he reaches the structure of hard, purple rock, his eyes wander to the thin, wispy purple light it emits, and he’s tempted to stick his hand in, like he always is. But he remembers the warnings and threats and backs away, instead approaching the little bed of dried wart blocks he’s been sleeping on and shoving his hand underneath, retrieving his treasures. Two full bars plus a dozen or more little gold nuggets, which he piles into his pocket and then dashes off again, down the stairs and into a small room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy kneels before a small figure, placing his offerings into a small magenta bowl, and reaches over carefully, scraping a small iron blade across the back of his arm. A few droplets of his blood fall into the bowl, and he replaces the blade, bowing his head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, please, please,” he murmurs quietly. “Hear me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Spoken words alone are not enough to appease the deity; the brutes would say they got their fighting strength through focusing on their wants, their fury, their pain. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And so, the child thinks. He remembers the loneliness that seemed to follow him no matter how much he tried to get along with his supposed playmates, remembers the rage he felt towards people who treated him differently because of his looks, remembers the want to escape, to run, to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fight</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His blood sizzles in the bowl, and his eyes snap open. He watches as the gold starts to melt, swirling with the lightning red. The pungent metallic smell fills his nose, strong enough to make him gag. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A voice deeper than he’s ever heard booms in the back of his head, startling him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I’m listening, young one.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The situation was confusing, to start with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo was usually confused, but this was another level of confusing. Confusion-ception? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alliances were already a bit of a mess, with him on Schlatt’s side, but not really Schlatt’s side, and Quackity falling away in secret and George disappearing for days on end with no explanation, so to Tubbo’s best guess, the two kill messages in the chat were showing that Schlatt had gotten reinforcements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Techno had killed Schlatt. Which was what he was supposed to do before the whole double-crossing thing had happened and Wilbur and Tommy died. So now Techno was doing the right thing, but only after doing the wrong thing. Did that mean that he was forgiven?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The messages afterward, though, argued a completely different case: something was legitimately going wrong with Techno that made him unapproachable. He was curious about the whole ritual thing, but both Tommy and Schlatt had said not to go near him, so he guessed it wasn’t a good idea to go up and ask anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the messages came out, he was halfway through the stack of paperwork that the President had delegated to him, sitting in the haven of the White House bathroom. He’d quickly discovered it was the safest place to hang out in- Schlatt never bothered to check it, and Quackity never thought of it. When either of the two would go looking for him, all he had to do was hold his breath and make sure the door was locked, and he was guaranteed another hour of peace and quiet. The buzzing of his communicator had been enough to interrupt his train of thought, and so, for the moment, he was sitting with his back against the locked door, sending frantic messages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo_: wat happens if he kills us</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo_: also where is he</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From what he could hear, there was one other occupant in the White House- he knew it was Quackity. He didn’t question why the man slept in what was supposed to be Schlatt’s private bedroom; at this point, things couldn’t get any weirder surrounding the “fattest ass in the Cabinet”. Other than that, he was alone. He knew Niki was in her house, and, by her communicator status, still awake; everyone else was far away or sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jschlatt: i’ll talk about the ritual when everyone’s together </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jschlatt: so tomorrow</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jschlatt: last i checked he was heading into Manberg</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Into Manberg. Towards the White House. Towards him and Big Q- and Big Q was asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TommyInnit: I JUST RAN BACK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TommyInnit: HES ABOUT TO MAKE IT TO THE WHIT EHOUSE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent one message before he stood, unlocking the door and leaving the safety of the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was going to be a stupid move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo_: Big Q owes me won after this </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TommyInnit: TUBBO NO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TommyInnit: HES CHASING TUBBO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WilburSoot: Does it look like Tubbo can outrun him</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TommyInnit: Yeah maybe</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The_Eret: oh god</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The_Eret: i can hear the shouting now</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The_Eret: itd be really funny if he weren’t running for his life right now</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TommyInnit: Whats he saying?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The_Eret: i’m pretty sure it’s just swearing</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The_Eret: bad boy halo would be disappointed </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo_: I’m trapped in a cave by spawn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo_: Someone get Big Q out of the whit house</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loved these games of chase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, with certain people, they were awful and no fun at all, but this person made a fantastic mouse to chase. Small, fast, clever- it was a lot more stimulating than just going in and stabbing whoever came close to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in their own little game of hide-and-seek now, and though he’d seen the head of brown hair duck into an underground passage, he’d lost his lead somewhat, searching further and further down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humans, though, had a distinct smell to them. He couldn’t escape for long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he walked, axe scraping metallically against the stone floor, he pondered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This cleverness that he was seeing in his current target wasn’t all that common. Sure, everyone had their quirks, but when push came to shove, facing things head-on seemed to be a common trait in battle. He, of course, was already a master at this sort of haphazard style. If you were a berserker, you at least had to do it right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was how he would win. Whatever little traps and plans and interferences they’d make, he would inevitably push right through them, bludgeon his way to his rightful throne. Again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught the scent. Flowers and hair gel and blackstone and </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just beneath the surface. There was a patch of earth just ahead that had been overturned recently, and he could almost hear the target’s heartbeat from somewhere so close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His shovel materialized in his hands, and he admired the purple glint on the diamond tool before uncovering his prey in two swift movements. They tried to replace their meager defenses, but in one motion, he slashed the materials from their hands and struck, hard, down on the person’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They screamed. His vision went hazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were screaming, he realized, as his grip tightened on the holy blade. His arms were covered in blood and gore and his pockets were stuffed with gold and potions. The child was richer than he’d ever been, calmly farming the little field of nether-wart, and for once, the piglins around him looked at him with envy, with </span>
  </em>
  <span>fear</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The child laughed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d never be treated like nothing again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The target was dead when his head stopped hurting, nothing more than a bundle of items on the ground and a spattering of blood on his axe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held the blade up and considered his features in the polished, stained reflection: he was becoming more animalistic, turning back to his roots in a way that made him shiver. His tusks were growing larger- he’d have to file those down soon- and his hair was growing out faster than before. He could cover his very non-human ears, now, where he couldn’t before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled (grimaced) before taking a finger and collecting the bright red liquid, bringing it to his mouth. A hum of power filled his body as the blood met his lips, filling his limbs with a comfortable warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four kills. He’d hunt more later, once they were all grouped up and ready to play hero again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down, knees curled into his chest, and sighed. His body, mortal and flawed, needed its rest, and so he let his mind wander off into a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo_ was slain by Technoblade using [Peace Axe]</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how’d i do? please let me know any theories you have in the comments.. i love to read them :D <br/>-si</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the abrupt disappearance!! i’m here now!! writer’s block has been absolutely kicking me, among other things. hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Schlatt.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wilbur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to explain what you’ve done to my best warrior?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything to him, buddy, he’s always been willing to go crazy. Just like you, now that I think about it-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You lying </span>
  <em>
    <span>filth</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“HEY.” Eret stuck an arm between the two arguing leaders, catching their attention. “We can yell at each other all we want inside. Staying outside the building is dangerous, you said it yourself, Schlatt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, and Wilbur pushed past the little throng of people into the White House with a huff. Schlatt rolled his eyes, following without a word. The silence among the rest was broken by Quackity, who slammed one of the doors open abruptly. “Let’s get this meeting started!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the attendees agreed, one way or another, and began to enter. Just from a precursory head count, Eret could tell that one or two people were missing- most notably, the admin of the realm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret followed the rest in, staying towards the back. Fundy fell in step with him, and they both eyed each other, silent questions and reassurances passing between them. They were both okay, just worried. No, Fundy hadn’t seen the attacker yet. No, Eret hadn’t talked to Tubbo, who was sitting practically in the corner, curled in on himself and shaking, just slightly. Niki took to Eret’s side, flashing a glare at Fundy, who tensed and backed up, shifting to take to Quackity’s side instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret sighed. Everyone was still divided over the election, and he would bet his castle that the tensions would only continue to escalate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stepped up to the meeting table and chucked something onto the surface. It clattered to a halt almost in the center, and Eret recognized it as Techno’s golden crown, studded with all manner of jewels and stained with rusty blood in places. The room fell silent. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What did you do?” Tommy asked, bloodshot eyes trained on Schlatt, who sighed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s a long story as to why it worked,” he starts, looking around the room. “But your Technoblade has a certain history with some old deities.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Blood-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“DON’T!” Schlatt interjected, startling everyone. Tommy stopped, voice dying in his surprise. “Don’t say their name, unless you want everyone in here to die. Just the name is enough to summon him here, especially with the state that </span>
  <em>
    <span>pig</span>
  </em>
  <span> is in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but shut it afterwards, shifting back on the defensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not the guy you know right now, I promise you. I know how he works because I’ve done this sort of thing before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur stepped forward, a heavy frown on his face. “When?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Remember that tournament? What was it called, you died to him a whole bunch, didn’t you, Quackity?” Schlatt smirked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Quackity shivered. “Don’t remind me. MCM was a hellscape.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He… he never behaved like this when I teamed with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He probably did,” Schlatt said, rolling his eyes. “It’s easy for him to hide it when he’s just in tournaments and little scraps.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur seemed to connect some of the dots, and from Eret’s view, it made sense. “You didn’t know him as well back then, it might’ve been easier to excuse any super strange tendencies,” he added, and felt the eyes of the room shift onto him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Schlatt said with a grimace. “I’ve hired him before, in a different realm, and I know firsthand what he does in this state.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hired?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gave him OP gear, set him off, and watched some long-seated issues disappear. That’s besides the point, though, we don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> that kinda stuff here, I mean, some of us don’t wear armor-“ He glanced around, and his own lack in the same department was painfully obvious, “-and even worse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> got the tools necessary to take all of us at once.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all of us, Schlatt, I mean,” Quackity gestured to the few sets of blackish purple armor scattered around the room. “He’d have a struggle at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, I’ve seen him do more with less.” Schlatt shut his VP’s argument down almost instantly.  “Besides, now is when he starts accumulating power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a candid, scared silence among the group. “How does he do that, exactly?” From the back, Bad spoke up, flanked by Sam and Ant- Eret remembered overhearing something about the trio banding together, despite their Manbergian status. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he’s under the god of blood, but… I don’t know what kind of pact he must’ve made,” Schlatt mused. “Obviously, he has to kill and ingest at least a drop of his victim’s blood, I saw that part myself, but there could be extra steps afterwards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy stepped forwards a bit, a look of mild horror forming. “Wait wait wait, he has to eat- or like, drink blood to get power? Like a vampire or something?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yep. But, luckily, I think that once he gets a taste of your blood, he doesn’t come after you for another kill.” He smiled. “So, that means, me, Tubbo, and you two ex-citizens are safe for now. Everyone else, on the other hand…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room fell into silence. No one really wanted to die, even if there was a respawn process that worked readily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do to interrupt the ritual?” Eret asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt grimaced, rapping the table with his nails as he thought. “Killing him could work. Pretty sure that at least slows him down. That, or trapping him. He has trouble breaking things, for some reason.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some obsidian,” Sam suggested. “And between me and Ant and Bad, we can build something that’ll keep him occupied.” The two in question nodded along, and he could almost see the wheels turning between the trio- they were probably the most knowledgeable in mechanics and such among the rest of the SMP. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eret looked around at his fellow citizens and friends. “So the rest of us, we’re just playing a long game of deadly hide-and-seek.” He smiled, although it was more of a grimace at this point, getting a weak laugh out of Quackity.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A buzz passed through everyone’s communicators, and Eret almost didn’t want to check. But by the loud and sudden curse from George, he knew he had to.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Sapnap was slain by Technoblade using [Peace Axe]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the seeker’s out and moving, so now we need to run.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The little crowd was jeering down at the competitors as they stepped into the ring, and it felt harder and harder to breathe. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart thrummed in his chest as he adjusted the meager armor they’d provided him with. They’d seemed almost offended when he’d offhandedly remarked on the quality, which was part of the reason why his lungs felt so constricted. There were so many people, so many eyes on him as he stretched in his corner. It was sickening. These were all people with jobs and lives, and they were coming to an illegal ring to watch people kill each other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Part of him didn’t want to fight, wanted to run, to find an acre or two and teach himself about Overworld plants and flowers and creatures. To beat his sword into a ploughshare and forget the feeling of blood on his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The golden circlet that he held reminded him that such a thing was an impossibility. It sparked with reddish magic and kept him awake, reminded him of the sanguine pact he’d made, of the words he’d spoken to the Blood God sixteen months prior. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will be your sword and shield. Make me strong, and let me never know their pain..” He murmured quietly, placing the circlet on his head, letting it settle among short pink curls. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Red corner, are ye ready?” the announcer called to him, and he felt the effects of the magic wash over him. He had total awareness of his body, every last muscle and joint in total control.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the competitor in front of him was cocky, experienced, even, but he couldn’t remember his name. His memory was fogging up, but he nodded, settling into a defensive stance. He took one last deep breath, and...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The fight ended less than a minute later, him standing over his victim in the blue corner. He doesn’t feel anything in the moment about the way the man squirms and tries to escape from under his boot. He simply looks to the announcer, voice dull; “So, am I getting paid?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The man at the head of the ring splutters to answer, eventually giving a helpless nod and throwing him a bag of money.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do we call you?” someone yells, among the chattering, and the crowd quiets, suddenly hanging off of whatever he’d say.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks to use another name, thinks it’ll be easier for people to remember something far less.. Piglinish, but the same deep, haunting voice whispers to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tell them the truth.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Technoblade.” He says clearly, stooping to pick up his money. There’s a ripple of the name through the crowd. Technoblade, the half-pig. Technoblade, the fighter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade, the victor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>curiouser and curiouser... leave me a comment on what you think, you know you want to. :)<br/>also come talk to me on tumblr @simonsaysily !! i’m lonely!! <br/>-si</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! just to clarify, this IS a multi-chapter fic, so drop a kudos if you liked it, it really means a lot to me! catch you all next time :D<br/>-si</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>